goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PanSola
Hello PanSola, I have one question for right now. Can a wiki be deleted for long periods of inactivity? I know there are some wiki sites that do this, if a wiki doesn't have a certain number of edits per month or hasn't been edited in a set amount of time, it is deleted. The users on this wiki are busy with other projects, so a month or two might go by without any edits to this wiki, I am just wondering. Thanks :) Scorpion123 05:47, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Hello PanSola, I want to thank you for taking your time to answer my last question. I have another for you. My fellow agent Dragonsbrethren is having a bit of trouble with signing his name on articles. A link doesn't show up directing to his Talkpage/Userpage, yet when I sign my name on articles, it shows up with a link. Can you help us out on this? Thanks. Scorpion123 07:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Evening PanSola. Its been a while since my last question. I have another. I've noticed these red and green numbers appearing next to page edits in the Recent Changes page. (-10) (10). That is an example of what I see. Can you give me a heads up on what it means? Thanks. Scorpion123 03:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hey PanSola. We have a problem on our wiki's front page. Its showing up as } for the sections and when I go to edit the page it shows the correct sections lettering. I've attempted to save the changes and see the outcome, but its not working. The sections on the front page still remain a }. Is this the fault of Wikia itself? I checked the logs and there are no vandalism reports. Thanks for your help :) Scorpion123 23:44, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Main Screen Problem II: Here is a screenshot of what I am describing. http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm50/Scorpion123_01/codingerror.jpg It seems to be on Wikia's end since it clears itself up. It just appeared like this again today, yesterday it was normal. Any help would be appreciated on letting us know what it is. Thanks. Scorpion123 01:34, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Multiple Vandalizes Lately we have been getting vandalized by users and I would like to know what we can do other than block the IP address. The latest comes from a user who deleted around 15-20 pages off the wiki. Only Sysops on this wiki have the authority to delete pages, so how he did so I'm not sure. Can we report IP addresses to Wikia? Or is blocking the best defense we have? Scorpion123 20:26, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Staff member- Alright. Sorry about the mixup. I wasn't told there would be a shared help put into place and I jumped the gun :( I'll go ahead and unblock him/her. Thanks... Scorpion123 09:39, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Administrator demotion... I'm no longer a part of this community and I am requesting my own immediate demotion from this wiki. Since my other half Dragonsbrethren cannot demote me I have to request the Wikia staff to do it. Please and thanks. Scorpion123 23:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC)